Risky Rails!
|illustrator=Tommy Stubbs |publisher=Random House Books |series=Pictureback |published=24 July 2012 |previous=Search and Rescue! |next=Thomas' 123 Book }} Risky Rails! is a book based on Blue Mountain Mystery. Plot The Blue Mountain Quarry is a busy place where the narrow gauge engines work. Paxton, a visiting Diesel, is impressed by this. Suddenly there is a loud noise; Blondin Bridge is collapsing. At the same moment, Rheneas rolls down from the upper terrace and cannot stop because of his heavy trucks, so he speeds up so he can cross the bridge. Rheneas makes it and the engines are happy that the danger is over, but poor Paxton is buried under some fallen stones and needs repairs. As Thomas works on his branch line with Annie and Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt arrives in Winston and tells Thomas that he must work at the Blue Mountain Quarry while Paxton is at the Sodor Dieselworks. Thomas is happy because he likes working with his narrow gauge friends. While hauling boulders with Skarloey, Thomas sees a little green engine puffing out of a tunnel. Thomas shouts hello, but the little green engine races into another tunnel. Thomas wonders who it could be. The next morning, Thomas sees the little green engine again. He asks him who he is, but the green engine races away while the other narrow gauge engines puff into position to block Thomas. Thomas wants to know who Luke is. The narrow gauge engines agree that since Thomas is their friend, they can trust him. So Skarloey tells Thomas about Luke. He says that Luke is hiding at the quarry because he is scared. Once, long ago, Luke did something very bad and he thinks that if anyone finds him, he will be sent away from Sodor forever. So that is why the narrow gauge engines make sure he is hidden. Thomas promises to keep the secret locked in his funnel. That night, Thomas is alone at the quarry, thinking about Luke. He is wondering, aloud, what Luke did that is so bad. He also says that he will find a way to help Luke. Thomas does not know it, but someone is watching him, who also hopes he will find a way to help him. Thomas meets Luke the next morning. Luke says that he is sorry he hid and asks if Thomas wants to be his friend. Soon Winston arrives with Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival. When Luke sees them he hides. Mr. Percival tells Thomas that Paxton is fixed, so he shall take over. After Winston has motored away, Thomas asks Luke why he is hiding. Luke tells Thomas his story. Luke tells Thomas that he first arrived on Sodor by boat, along with a yellow engine, who spoke a strange language that Luke did not understand. A storm blew in before they reached Sodor. Luke wanted to be lifted onto the tracks first. While being lifted, Luke bumped into the yellow engine and he fell into the sea. What Thomas and Luke do not know is that Paxton has heard the whole story. He races off to tell Diesel. Thomas wants to find out what happened to that yellow engine. First he puffs to the Dieselworks where he sees Paxton telling Diesel about Luke. Thomas is shocked and races to the Sodor Steamworks to ask Victor. Victor becomes silent and stops working immediately. Thomas then understands that Victor is the engine that fell into the sea. Victor's story is the same as Luke's, except for one important detail. During the storm, a big wave broke the chains holding Victor to the deck. He tried to tell the crew, but they did not understand his language and that is why he fell into the sea. Thomas realises that it was all an accident and puffs off to find Luke. Later, Diesel and Paxton roll into the Blue Mountain Quarry and see Luke. Diesel says that Thomas cannot save him now. But just then, Thomas races into the quarry and asks if Rocky can lift him up to Owen's platform because he needs to talk to Luke. Rocky's crane arm is not tall enough, so Thomas must go up with Owen's help. When he reaches the top, there is a problem; Thomas' wheels are too big for the narrow gauge tracks. He rolls towards a cliff and hangs dangerously on the edge. Suddenly, Luke puffs up behind Thomas and pulls him back to Owen. Both engines are now safely on Owen's platform, but the weight of two engines is too much for Owen. The platform drops straight down. At last, Owen gains control again just in time. At the bottom are Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival, confused and more than a little angry. Before Thomas gets to puff a word, Diesel tells them that Luke is a bad engine; he pushed a yellow engine into the sea and Thomas has been hiding him. Thomas says that it is not true, but just then, Victor puffs in. He tells Luke everything that happened and that he was painted red; a new colour for a new life. He offers Luke a visit to the Steamworks, which makes Luke happy. Sir Topham Hatt scolds Diesel severely. He says that what really happens is what really matters. Thomas is Luke's hero and friend. Mr. Percival says that they must be proud of all their Really Useful Engines. Thomas and all his friends, old and new, whistle happily. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Skarloey * Victor * Luke * Owen * Sir Topham Hatt * Paxton * Rheneas * Rocky * Cranky * Mr. Percival * Winston * Peter Sam * Rusty * Annie * Kevin * Merrick Locations * Blue Mountain Quarry * Blondin Bridge * Maithwaite * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Docks Trivia * Illustrations from Blue Mountain Mystery are used. * This book is based off the 2012 special, Blue Mountain Mystery. Goofs * In one illustration, Luke is out in the open whilst Paxton is around, even though Luke is meant to be kept a secret from him at this point. * In the illustration of Luke pulling Thomas back on the rails, there is no chain or rope fastened between Thomas and Luke. * The narrow gauge slate trucks are depicted as standard gauge 7 plank wagons. Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery(book)1.png|Peter Sam, Rheneas, Skarloey, Rocky, and Owen File:BlueMountainMystery(book)3.png|Rheneas on the collapsing Blondin Bridge File:BlueMountainMystery(book)5.png File:BlueMountainMystery(book)6.png|Winston, Thomas, Annie, and the Fat Controller File:BlueMountainMystery(book)13.png File:BlueMountainMystery(book)17.png|Luke and Victor File:BlueMountainMystery(book)19.png File:BlueMountainMystery(book)22.png File:BlueMountainMystery(book)24.png|Cranky and Victor File:BlueMountainMystery(book)25.png File:BlueMountainMystery(book)26.png|Luke, Diesel, and Paxton File:BlueMountainMystery(book)30.png Category:Books Category:Book adaptations